Character Classes
Advanced Strategy:: The real 'heat' of the system is right here in the diagrams. Many strange esoteric principles (gamers :read:= bonuses & effects) are hidden in them for well researched hermetics. Part of the reason I stopped studying the diagrams and built this game is I reached a point where I felt there was just so much in them that I would never see it all in my lifetime. Topics such as astrology, tarot, kabbalah, numerology, i ching, energy systems and the various other pattern based self betterment systems will vastly increase your understanding of the diagrams and their interpenetration.:: ---- Tantric Classes These involve the mastery of skills and techniques that a player aims at himself, others, environments or objects in their environments . It should take a little less than a month to fall into ceremony. The Adept- Works to unite the will with specific activities more and more. Such as a musicians or artists, where it becomes more and more difficult to separate the artist from the art. a spiritual example would be a martial artist, or the fictional jedi from star wars. Has the power to accomplish trained feats without hesitation. The Healer- Uses an assortment of techniques to maintain an optimum level of physical health for themselves, others and their immediate environment. Has the power to utilize holistic techniques to have various subtle effects on individuals biologies or even environments themselves. The Initiate- This involves a conceptual understanding of the mysteries of what makes life act the way it does, such as a philosopher or even a businessperson. Basically within every civilized society a conceptual connection is created to what in many different forms can be called "Shambala" or "The Fraternity of Light" each of which are comprised the cultures understanding of social organization and divine nature. Spiritual examples would be Freemasons, Voodoo Clergy, or Kabbalists; really anyone who has been sent through mystical schooling of a specific type. They have the power to be at the right place at the right time (saying the right thing, wearing the right shoes etc.). The Shaman- Has the power to tap into and transform the emotional energy of things they come in contact with. Many examples of this figure exist in indigenous shamanism if this doesn't make sense to you. Can charge items to influence a person or place and use them or give them as gifts to others. Can also give ritual healings\blessings. ---- Hermetic Classes Mastery of attributes and abilities that makes a player suitable for various environments and situations. Should take about 4 or 5 weeks to fall into ceremony. The Magician- Uses the power of intent to change future events The Mystic- Uses the power of faith to affect the probabilities of current and upcoming situations. The Seer- Uses the power of the mind to predict future or hidden events. The Alchemist- Uses steady dedication to the subtle aspects of trades and skills to transform their lifestyle and discover the truth of physicality and achieve the wisdom of the ages. ---- Prestige Classes These are the second level classes which take a bit more time to initiate into. They are used to intensify gameplay for all players in a campaign, as opposed to the minor classes which specialize in a certain technique of power. It's important to note that these classes do not have to wait to fall into ceremony while doing the rituals for the minor classes; they merely wait at the end of all of the rituals necessary for their class. The Navigator- This is this games version of 'the dungeon master'. Spiritually the character functions as conductor of the symphony of the synchronicities and the head magician for any group of candidates willing to experiment with the game. The Navigator requires lv. 1. in all four hermetic classes. In simplicity the role is to make sure that the alternate reality of the campaign the player is in creative control of is both believable for all characters and cohesive as a worldview; as well as making sure it's fun for everyone. Also it is their role to create quests for the characters that relate well to the main storyline. It should take about 6 to 7 months to fall into ceremony. The Guardian- This is basically the final form super class, for those gamer nerds who need to do absolutely everything in a game to complete it. This is basically analogous to the matrix trilogy when it comes to power, accepting that all the guardians power comes from a mastery over synchronicity. This character has no real role in creating story line but instead becomes almost an administrative role. A campaign with a Guardian in the storyline runs like a well oiled machine. The Guardian must have level 1. in every single character class and has done a ceremony for each and every one of the 144 statistics. Thus they embody the statistical system absolutely. It's too early to speculate exactly what role a guardian will play in campaigns, but my intuition tells me it has something to with the dispensing of stat points. It should take over a year for a guardian to fall into ceremony. The Hero- This is a classic; the main character. They must have at least lv. 1. in all four tantric classes. The process of becoming the hero class connects the player more and more with his own personal destiny. Until when they finally reach level 1 their own journey has become the center point of everyone's storyline, which the navigator has centralized and all the players help out with. It is the hero's job to lead the party to the completion of the main quest and to always know what to do next. It should take about four or five months to fall into ceremony ---- Custom Class This class is free to use the system in whatever way they choose, it also holds the key of the mystery of initiation in the system, through the process of surrendering to the whims. The Rogue- This involves freedom to follow your own path, although it seems to be a sort of glorified NPC so far. Initiated rogues increase a parties synchronization, especially in relation to completing levels, as this class holds the secret of the 12 mysteries. ---- :After choosing a Character Class then check out The Basics and The Magickal System: :- ) Links home